


Moonfish and Paper Roses

by Grelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU College, Abuse, Dating doesn't mean consent, Depression, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Pack, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Vexen is Zexion's dad, everyone still has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22483315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grelle/pseuds/Grelle
Summary: When the moon met the ocean he knew at once he was in love.orDemyx is a naive, but sweet musician whose recently started college. He gets mixed up with an abusive teacher. He's in love with Saix, but fears telling him what's happening. Saix on the other hand is in love with Demyx, but feels he's unable to do anything about the blonde's boyfriend whom he suspects is hurting him.AndThe bookworm who longs for freedom and love meets the loveliest rose in the garden.orZexion is Vexen's greatest achievement, homeschooled until this point, bred to be a genius to take over his legacy. But Zexion only wants to live his own life, meet people, make friends, be NORMAL. He meets Marluxia on his first day of college and becomes instant friends. Sadly he struggles to maintain his friendship and his father's ideals for him, which only grows worse when he agrees to be the pink haired fashion idols boyfriend.
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Xemnas, Axel & Demyx & Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Demyx/Saix, Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Xigbar (Kingdom Hearts), Larxene & Marluxia (Kingdom Hearts), Marluxia/Zexion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. When the Moon met the Ocean

The first time the moon met the ocean was at precisely seven in the morning, the sun had just risen to cast its light through the crystal clear window and illuminate the campus pool and the lone swimmer who had seated himself at the bottom. Twelve feet of crushing silence and swirling comfort. Here the blonde felt at home, here he was unaware of the man with the wild blue hair watching him in mildly concerned silence. But the boy in the blue Hawaiian trunks didn’t budge, not for a long while, so long it was a wonder he didn’t drown.

It was no wonder though, really, if he was honest with himself. No one at this school was exactly normal, there was a large pocket of people here who had ‘special’ traits. Himself included. There was even smaller pocket of those whose powers were especially different, above and beyond the others. The most common gifts were telekinesis, telepathy, speaking to animals, being able to manipulate technology, or fly. 

The bluenette couldn’t help wondering what the blonde’s power was exactly, obviously water based, but was it just breathing under water or something more? He was so distracted by this thought he almost didn’t notice the man swimming to the surface till he was at the edge, a startled squeak leaving the blonde as he noticed the taller man on the concrete. “I-I’m sorry! Were you wanting to use the pool? I get so zoned out when I’m here, heh~” The blonde hoisted himself out of the water easily, lean muscles shimmering with pool water. At the moment he smelled strongly of chlorine, making the bluenette wrinkle his nose a little. He didn’t know why, but he felt like the other should definitely smell like the ocean breeze, not pool chemicals.

“Are you okay?” The bluenette snapped from his thoughts, distracted again, it was getting worse the closer he got to the full moon. He turned golden yellow eyes to the other who was now dressed in a t-shirt with a cute shark on it listening to music and pale blue shorts and sneakers. “I’m fine.” He replied shortly, uncertain how to explain why he was there. He had come there for a reason, but forgotten the moment he saw the blonde at the bottom of the pool. The same blonde who rubbed the back of his neck with an air of slight nervousness, “Ah, cool. Um, I’m Demyx, it’s nice to meet you erm…?” The shorter man held out his hand to the taller, waiting patiently for it to be shook. Politely the bluenette did so, “Saix, the pleasure is mine.”

“Hmh~ I’m a freshman this year, you?” Demyx asked, blue eyes like large precious stones glittering in the morning sunlight. Saix found he very much like the color of them, “Junior.” The blonde nodded, humming when his phone buzzed in his pocket, pulling it out and glancing at the screen. “I got to go, my first class is starting. I uh...hope your day goes well Saix~” He waved a little and walked off, leaving the bluenette to stare after him for a long moment before he realized he was going to be late himself if he didn’t move.

Saix’s first class happened to be cooking, something he had kept a hobby since he was younger. He liked cooking and baking, it was relaxing and kept his anger under control. Anger management was a bit of an issue for him, had been since he was a kid and his childhood best friend didn’t help much. Hell the other boy had egged him on much of the time, told him to ‘Let the flames of rage breathe’. That same friend was in this class with him, no doubt thrilled his highschool ‘sweetheart’ had finally made it to college with him. The blunette gave a small, disgusted growl when he saw them at a table together, leaning too close to each other with those ‘goo goo’ eyed expressions. 

His old friend, Axel, was his age. Had spiky red hair, was tall and lean and with powers that could set the world aflame. He was a dream, an unattainable dream to Saix. Ever since the redhead had met Ventus and his siblings, mainly Roxas, he had lost him. Roxas was Ventus’s identical twin brother, a self-assured brat who always managed to get out of trouble. He and Axel had been inseparable since they met. 

Saix glanced around the room, most of the seats were taken and those that weren’t had at least one person at the table he didn’t recognize and immediately didn’t trust. But toward the front he spotted a familiar blonde mullet, blue headset around his neck, something playing softly but loud enough his sharp ears could pick it up. Demyx. Taking a deep breath, he walked over, passing his friends Marluxia and Larxene who had paired up at their table. The pink haired man spotted him first, but noticed his sight seemed glued to someone else and glanced that way in wonder. He heard him mutter his curiosity allowed, ‘Whose that?’ to Larxene who now turned her attention to Demyx as well. The bluenette didn’t stop to chat, they’d catch up at lunch he was sure. He took the open seat, resisting the urge to glance over at Demyx when he felt those cerulean eyes on him. “Oh, Saix? I didn’t know you’d be in this class, we could have walked together.” The younger man said in a cheerful, warm way that washed over him like the calm waves of the ocean. 

It was only now he looked over, partly turning his head to give the other a polite nod, “I needed to stop by my car first, I had forgotten something.” He excused, it was a lie, he was always prepared. But he didn’t want to admit to coming to the pool and forgetting everything the moment he saw Demyx there. “You like cooking?” He questioned the other in order to converse, feeling the strange and unrelenting urge to  _ talk _ to this man. To  _ know  _ him. Something he almost never felt for anyone else. 

Saix had become friends with Marluxia on accident, purely. He’d noticed some students tearing up the garden the pinkette had so painstakingly planted at their highschool and of course beat them up for it in a rage. Marluxia had immediately decided they would be friends and despite attempts to ignore the man, they ended up friends in the end. Larxene was already a friend of Marluxia’s so it was only natural she and Saix became friends as well.

Axel, when they were kids, was one of the few he had automatically gravitated to. Like he was doing to Demyx. He felt a small pang of fear, small, tiny, that he might end up growing too close to Demyx and losing him just like Axel. It was this same fear that continued to keep Marluxia and Larxene at arms length. He couldn’t bear the loss, he still struggled with Axel’s betrayal as it was. 

Demyx smiled brilliantly, “I do, though it’s not my favorite hobby. I’m mainly taking the class for practical reasons. Cooking is a skill everyone should have.” The blondes words pulled Saix from his mental spiral, the gloom washing away in an instant, “It is.” He agreed, turning his head just as their instructor arrived, a large man by the name of Xaldin with black dreadlocks and purple hued eyes. 

Class started quickly, Xaldin went over the basics of kitchen safety first before assigning them a quick recipe for cookies. Peanut Butter cookies, easily finishable in the hour they had. Demyx was a good partner it turned out, quick to do anything they needed. Without speaking they were immediately in sync and had everything done well before the others, leaving them waiting to have their finished cookies graded. The young blonde leaned back on the table, humming to the music coming from his headset. 

Across the room Axel and Roxas were giggling and making a real mess at their station, Xaldin was forced to call them down more than once for it. Saix let out a low growl that rumbled deep in his chest, the sound unexpectedly gaining Demyx’s attention. The smaller man shuddering a little for so many reasons he was not willing to admit to and glad no one noticed, flushing very lightly. He glanced at the redhead and his companion, raising a brow. “Must be nice having your boyfriend in the same class.” He said off handedly, trying to calm Saix a bit as he assumed, correctly, that they were the reason for the growling. 

The bluenette’s eyes widened a moment and he turned them to Demyx, silent for a long moment before the words truly sunk in, “Yes, it must be. They’re so rude acting like that in class, they can’t even show a little restraint and respect for those around them.” The blonde hummed softly, “Yeah...but at least they’re happy.”

Saix raised a brow at the statement, turning his head back to the smaller man, noticing the sad expression on his face for the few seconds it was there. “Anyway, what class do you have after this? I’m taking gardening and then music.” Saix blinked and looked down at his feet, arms crossed over his chest firmly, “Science and then history. After that I have cosmology.” Demyx lit up like the sun at this, “Me too! I love the stars and the moon!” The bluenette could not help the way his heart fluttered, golden eyes glued to blue ones, “Me too.” He replied in a low, deep voice that bordered on an approving growl. The younger man laughed softly behind his knuckle at this, “Hmm~ Maybe we can study together sometime?” He suggest, to which Saix stiffened. He liked the idea, but that nagging fear in his chest slowed him from answering. It was a nearly awkward amount of time before he finally gave a slow and mildly uncertain, “Sure.” Just before the bell rang to release them to their next classes.

The day felt like it moved both too quickly and dragged on, Saix kept staring at the clocks. Kepting checking to see how long till his cosmology class was going to start, nearly groaning each time he saw it was still too far off. But before he knew it was walking into the observatory, well ahead of most of the rest of the class, spotting Demyx near the front with a strange looking instrument in his lap. The blonde was strumming the strings lightly, the tune sounding very much like ‘Diamonds’. The sound seemed to hum in his every fiber for a moment as he thought of the lyrics, ‘We’re like diamonds in the sky.’ 

Swallowing his nerves, pushing down the clammy feeling that came over him, he took the seat directly to the blondes right. He pulled up as friendly a smile as he could, “Hello Demyx, how was music class?” The blonde turned one of those brilliant smiles on him, setting his instrument aside, “It was great! Professor Jareth is super nice and he lets us play a much wider variety of instruments, even let me use my sitar instead of picking a classical instrument.” He grinned as he patted the sitar, “This baby is my everything, I’ve been playing since I was a little kid!” Saix couldn’t help the natural smile at how enthusiastic the younger man was about music, he looked so innocent and sweet. “You’re majoring in music aren’t you?”

Demyx’s face turned to surprise a moment, flushing deeply, “Ahehe~ Yeah I am. It’s pretty obvious huh?” His smile was sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m minoring in cosmology and oceanography though.” Glittering blue eyes looked up at the stars painted on the observatory roof over them, his expression softening. “The two go hand in hand, with the moon the ocean wouldn’t be able to keep surviving.”

“And the moon is subsequently drawn to the ocean’s beauty and charm.” Saix uttered softly, not realizing the thought was aloud till he saw Demyx’s eyes on him again. Saw the dark blush on his cheeks, but they didn’t get to discuss it further as the teacher entered. Professor Eraqus was a stern-looking, raven haired man with his hair tightly pulled back on his head. But for all the appearance the first five minutes ended up being pretty chill and really nice to everyone, well everyone except Axel and Roxas trying to make out in the back of the room. 


	2. The Librarian and the Rose

The library wasn’t a particularly busy place at lunch, it was quiet and a good place to take a few deep breaths. Plus it meant his father wouldn’t be inclined to bother him if he thought he was studying in here rather than socializing. Socializing was the main reason he had talked his father into letting him go to a public college, even if it was the one the man worked for. Anything was better than spending his life trapped in that house. The loneliness had become overbearing the older he got, never having been allowed even the simple pleasure of speaking to another child or have a real toy to cuddle on cold stormy nights.

Zexion was a fairly short man, having not been much of an eater growing up was only partly his father's fault. He had blue tinted silver hair that fell into most of his face, it was one of the things his father hated about his appearance but for the most part never forced him to fix. It was one of the only things he was in control of in his life. Even his clothes had to be approved by his father. The simple, bland gray turtleneck and black jeans, plain old fashioned shoes on his feet. He could hear his peers whisper about how much of an old man he looked in these clothes. So far Zexion had no luck making any friends and the longer the day went the more he thought about throwing himself from the astronomy tower.

He was staring at a shelf when he overheard a conversation at a table in the back of the library, unintentionally eavesdropping on them, dark blue eyes turning to the table curiously. There were three people seated there, a blond girl, a blue haired boy, and a pink haired one that reminded him of flowers for some reason. The pinkette had a nasty bruise blooming on his cheek, which was the topic of the conversation. “What happened?” Growled the blue haired one, reaching out as if to touch his friend, but the man swatted him away with an air of annoyance. “Nothing happened and nothing will happen again.” The pinkette huffed, looking at his face in a compact mirror with clear disdain. 

The silverette wasn’t aware the man could see him in said mirror either and the pinkette didn’t bring it up. The blonde girl glared at the pinkette, “Marluxia’s boyfriend-” “Ex-boyfriend thank you.” “Punched him because he didn’t want to spend lunch fucking in the teachers lounge.” The pinkette stuck up his nose, shutting the compact, “I’m through with him. I’m sick of him ruining my pretty face and make up is expensive.”

The blunette growled and leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest, “About time you decided to drop that fucking asshole. So help me I’m going to bury the bitch.” He sounded like a wolf ready to kill, the blonde girl sighed heavily, “Saix, chill, as much as I’d love to do the same it won’t do anything but get us in trouble.”  
“If we’re caught.” He growled lowly, looking off to the side. Marluxia was digging around in his bag with increasing panic, “Where is it?!” He breathed before looking at the girl, “Please tell me you have concealer Larxene, I can’t find mine!” The blonde made a face and shook her head, “Sorry, I don’t keep it on me…We could go back to the dorms and get it.”

“No no! What if someone sees this?!” Marluxia whined, “I look horrible!” He laid his head on his arms across the table, whimpering very faintly. Zexion felt bad for him, he could scarcely imagine what he was going through. Books offered only so much insight into the lives of others. Nibbling the inside of his cheek he fished in his pocket for his own concealer, something he kept on him to hide the marks on his arms from his father. No one, absolutely no one knew about his depression or his self-harming. Licking his dry lips he pulled up his courage and walked over, holding it out to the man, “You can use mine if you want…” He offered in a soft voice, looking somewhat away, face feeling hot.   
Marluxia lifted his head at the voice, glancing at his friends first, both look surprised, before finding the speaker. The boy was cute, there was no denying it, the pink on his cheeks complimented him perfectly. Slowly he reached out and took the bottle from the other, “Thanks um...I’m Marluxia.” He smiled a little, feeling his own heart do a tumble in his chest. “I know-” The silverette flushed deeper, shaking his head, “I mean, that is, I’m Zexion. It’s nice to meet you.” The pinkette could see the minute building of tears in the corners of the mans eyes, he seemed so socially awkward, like he’d never been around other people and had no clue what to do. “Why don’t you sit with us? There’s an empty chair and more people the merrier they say!” He smiled at the silverette and deftly nudged Larxene’s leg to get her to help encourage the younger man. She hissed at the impact, but went along all the same, “Uh, yeah, what he said.”

Zexion glanced at the pinkette’s face and then the blondes, eyes trailing to Saix soon and feeling a pang of worry. The man seemed very animal like, like in the way he could rip the smaller mans throat out in one go. Saix nodded to him as if silently approving of him joining them. “Okay…” He mumbled as he took the empty seat across from Marluxia, setting the books he had with him on the surface, “It’s pleasant to meet you all.”

Larxene raised a brow, “You act like we’re going to murder you, what’s the matter? Never talked to people before? You like a closet case?-oof! Hey!” She glared at the pinkette who had jabbed her with his elbow, his compact and make-up sponge to his face as he tried covering the mark. “Be nice.” The blonde growled, “It’s a legitimate set of questions, he’s acting weird!” Marluxia huffed, lowering the things in his hands to turn and look at her, “You’re being unfair and rude. Some people just have social anxiety.”

“And Larxene currently has dumb bitch disease.” Saix mumbled in annoyance, sinking further into his chair and ignoring the outraged ‘hey’ he got from the blonde woman. Zexion let out a small laugh, tiny as a baby bird, but it shut the others up and he flushed when he realized they were looking at him. “Erm, I was actually homeschooled till now so...I guess I am a bit of a closet case. And no, I’ve never talked to people before, not my own age at least.”

Marluxia grimaced and Larxene looked away in embarrassment, “Oh, um, sorry.” She muttered and rubbed the back of her head a bit. The pinkette offered an award winning, gentle smile to the silverette, “Well you're one of us now, so we’ll help you learn to be like anyone else our age.” Saix grunted in agreement, already considering the kid like one of his pack, if he had a pack. Which he didn’t.

Zexion’s dark eyes went very wide at this, mouth falling open a little as he looked at them all. “I...have friends now?” He asked quietly, Marluxia nodded with a small hum to emphasize. The silverette’s lips curled into the most beautiful and stunning smile the pinkette had ever seen, his heart skipping a full three beats and his breathing catching in his throat. And that tiny laugh? Like bells, angelic bells. 

The sound of the school bell made him jump a bit, glancing at his face in the compact to be sure the bruise was covered before handing the concealer to Zexion, trying not to outwardly react to the electricity that shot up his arm when their fingers brushed by accident, “Thanks for this, I’ll see you later, okay?” The pinkette smiled as he watched the silver haired boy walk out of the library, picking up his own things and walking with Larxene and Saix. The blonde smirked at the pinkette, “Pfft, you have a crush don’t you?” She teased him, to which he bristled. “I do not!” He replied shoulders stiff and heart racing at the very idea. The blonde laughed and bounced off in a different direction to get to her next class, leaving him to go to science with Saix.

It turned out Zexion was in his class, a pleasant surprise. Their professor was a stern man named Vexen, he had straight blonde hair and a serious case of 'resting bitch' face. They discussed basics, the criteria of what they were going to expect for the year and so on. “And make sure you’re with a group you’re willing to stay with the whole year, because after tomorrow you will not be allowed to change seats.” Vexen announced toward the end of class as everyone was getting ready to leave. Marluxia gathered his back quickly and walked over to Zexion, smiling warmly, “How about tomorrow you sit with Saix and I? We’ll make a great team!”  
The silverette lifted his head, a look of brief surprise there before he smiled in that unknowingly brilliant way that left Marluxia stunned, “Okay, sounds good to me.” He replied, the bell ringing over head as the smaller man picked up his things to leave. “Zexion, may I speak with you a moment.” Professor Vexen said before he could go, Marluxia frowned, he’d wanted them to walk together a bit. But he bid the other a ‘see you later’ unable to wonder why he looked so gloomy now.

Zexion walked over to the blonde man, not meeting his gaze, “Yes, sir?” He asked softly, hugging his books to him. The blonde regarded him a moment, glancing to make sure the room was clear before speaking, “Do not let your classmates distract you from your work, I expect your grades to be higher than anyone else's. Understood?”  
“Understood.” The silverette grit his teeth and walked away, finishing the rest of his classes without a hitch. He ran into Marluxia again after school, they talked briefly before he bid the pretty man a farewell.


	3. Bad Gravity

Saix was making his way through the hall in the late afternoon, just an hour after classes let out. It was rolling into the end of their first semester soon, it would be time for their spring break soon and he was excited for it. For once he was excited for something, the first time in a long time. Marluxia and Larxene had made plans to go on a camping trip with him that weekend to the lake on his family's estate, he was intending to invite Demyx along with them. Knowing how much the blonde loved water and all. 

The bluenette turned the corner to head into the dormitory he knew the younger mans dorm to be in, on the fourth floor, room 415. Reaching the door he started to knock, but paused upon hearing voices inside, someone besides the pretty blue eyed blonde. “C’mon Dem, lets have some fun~” Said a deep, gravelly voice that Saix was sure he knew but couldn’t place a face to yet. There was shuffling inside, “No, I have homework! I’m going to fall behind if I don’t get this done on time…” He heard the blonde pleading, there was a heavy sigh, “Fine, later tonight then?”

“I don’t know, maybe? Just-just let me get this stuff done…” Saix grit his teeth, stepping back when he heard someone coming toward the door, moving away from it and out of sight. He didn’t know why he was hiding, what made the anger in his gut so powerful that he had to physically force himself not to growl. But he kept his yellow eyes on the hall, waiting for the mystery man to appear. 

His gut twisted painfully when he saw who it was, the growl managing to leak out a little before he halted. Xigbar. Of course it would be Xigbar. That slimy bastard loved messing with freshman and pretty boys, innocent ones like Demyx were his favorite. 

Saix glared as the man walked past the alcove he was in, never seeming to notice him. The second he thought it safe he went to the blondes door and knocked lightly, his expression still stern and angry no doubt because when Demyx opened the door he flinched a little, “Saix? Is something wrong?” He asked in a soft voice, glancing out into the hall a second before meeting his friends gaze again. 

The elder tried to relax, “Nothing, um, headache. I was wondering if you might like to go on a camping trip with my friends and me?” He asked with a slightly hopeful smile, unaware they were being watched. He felt his heart skip at the sight of Demyx’s smile, “Sure, I’d like that. Um, text me the details? I-I would invite you in but I’m super behind on my homework…” The blonde turned a little red, glancing at his books out on his bed, his eyes darkening to a more gloomy shade. Saix cleared his throat, “I could help you if you want? What are you stuck on?”

Demyx seemed surprised by the offer, tucking a stray hair behind his ear as he slowly stepped back and let the other in. “Um, my cosmology papers. It’s so stupid, but I can’t figure out the location of these stars…” Saix shut the door as he entered, going over to assist the blonde with his work. They got so into their studies he didn’t even notice the time till his phone buzzed, answering a text from his father quickly. “Sorry Demyx, I need to get going. Dinners ready at home.” The bluenette said as he stood slowly and stretched.

The blonde tried not to notice that little expanse of skin that showed when the elder stretched himself like that, tried to ignore the flutter in his chest or how hot his skin felt suddenly. “O-oh, sorry for keeping you so long!” He said in a squeaky voice, nervous for some reason, glancing at the clock. He felt his heart fall into his stomach, he hadn’t gotten to swim in days and had been so hoping he’d get to tonight.

The bluenette seemed to notice the sad look and glanced at the clock himself, wondering what was wrong, “Are you alright?” He questioned slowly, watching the other closely. The way he shook his head, the movement of his hair, the color of his skin. The elder man felt like he was hyper fixated on every detail that was Demyx Nocturne, “Oh, I...I was planning on going for a swim this afternoon, but its too late now. I’ve been so busy lately I haven’t be able to get in my swims…” He sighed heavily, walking over to the door, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m not used to being so far from an openly available body of water.” The blonde smiled a little, seeming embarrassed.  
“Did you live by a lake or something?” Saix was admittedly curious, he wanted to know everything he possibly could about the musician. The younger man chuckled a little, “No, the ocean. I grew up next to a small beach called, ‘Luna Cove’.” The bluenette was surprised to hear this, Luna Cove was a privately owned beach that was located on the coast almost three days drive from the college. “I used to go swimming every morning and every single afternoon, my parents said I was basically born in water.” He laughed softly at this, as if it was an inside joke or something. 

Saix nibbled the inside of his mouth a moment, thoughtfully trying to figure out a way to help, but what came out of his mouth was, “Would you like to come over for dinner?” The elder flushed slightly, clearing his throat again, “I mean, there’s a pool at my house, your welcome to swim after we eat and I can bring you back. O-Or you could stay the night and I could bring you in the morning when I come to school.”

Demyx bit his lip, the idea was so much more appealing than the bluenette could possibly know, “I...wouldn’t want to be trouble…” He said slowly, looking at the floor. The blonde always seemed to feel like he was putting others out, always. Ever since his parents passed away. He licked his dry lips a little, rubbing his arm a bit, reminding himself he wasn’t as bad as he felt most the time.

The elder man’s expression softened, putting his hand on the shorters shoulder, “It’s no trouble at all, trust me.” He was rewarded with one of the blondes sweet little smiles. “Okay, I’ll grab some clothes…” 

The drive to Saix’s house wasn’t long, maybe ten minutes from the school, five of which was down a small tree lined drive. The house was two stories, richly decorated, but somehow homely and modest. The blonde couldn’t help noticing a few places where it looked like an animal had torn some things up and they were in the process of repairs, “Do you get bears around here?” He asked of Saix as they came onto the porch where a destroyed bench sat, the blonde didn’t notice the way his older friend stiffened up at the question or the way his reply sounded so stiff. “Not exactly.” The bluenette unlocked the front door and lead them inside, “Dad? I’m home, brought a friend!” He called as he dropped his keys by the door, walking toward the kitchen.

“Marluxia? How have you-?” An older man came around the corner, spotting them and stopping mid sentence when he saw Demyx instead of the flamboyant pinkette. The man looked nothing like Saix, though he was tall, he had black hair and red eyes. He also seemed familiar but Demyx couldn’t place why that was. The blonde instead smiled and waved a little, “Hello sir, um-”

“This is Demyx.” The bluenette introduced finally, back straight, smile slight but his eyes showed how pleased he was. The raven nodded, leaning against the door, “Demyx huh? Saix talks about you a lot, says your very smart and talented.” The blonde flushed at the compliments, hugging his bag, “I-I’m nothing special.” He replied, his sitar feeling heavier on his back than normal. There was an awkward silence that followed them right into dinner, the blonde felt like it might crush him, but he was too scared to break it. “So, are you in a band Demyx?” Mr. Deviner asked, watching the youngest from across the table. The musician flushed at the question, glancing at where his sitar sat leaning against the wall, “Oh, no. Um, not exactly, a one man band maybe.” He said in a joking way, relieved the man seemed to find it funny. Saix smiled at him, “Maybe you could play for us sometime?”

The blonde was red as he replied with a small ‘maybe’. After dinner Saix lead Demyx out to the pool house, which was a separate building from the house itself. It was mostly glass, allowing in all the natural lighting which was at the moment moonlight. The moon was a lovely waxing crescent that night, “The moon’s beautiful tonight.” The younger man pointed out after having changed and came out into the main area of the pool house, looking up through the glass at the sight of the stars and everything above them.

“It is beautiful…” Saix replied, but his eyes were focused on something much more earthly, looking away from the blonde when he turned to look at him again. The bluenette had opted to put on his swim trunks too, thinking seriously of joining the other in the pre-heated water. For the time being he took a seat on the edge at the deep in. The younger man made an amused noise before turning his back to the water, falling back into it. He didn’t splash like the elder thought he would, in fact he landed very softly. The water had lifted to meet him, carrying him down and swallowing him up after. The bluenette watched, as fascinated as the first time he saw him, as he came to rest near the bottom. This time he paid more attention to detail, to the water itself, seeing now that a current flowed around Demyx in a soothing swirl. 

“He really does control water…” The elder man breathed softly as he sat there, feeling the movement in his legs where they were in the water. After an hour or so the blonde reluctantly resurfaced, pushing his wet hair from his face and swimming over to Saix, leaning on the edge calmly. “That was nice...thank you…”  
“No problem…” Silence fell again, comfortable, warm. Some time passed and they headed inside to go to bed, knowing they had to get up early. But Saix stopped Demyx, gripping his arm as he thought of earlier that night. Worry gnawing at his insides. “Demyx...listen, I...I think you should be careful around Xigbar. He can be dangerous.” The blonde shifted uncomfortably, pulling away from Saix with a nervous smile, “He’s not so bad, actually he can be very sweet.” The blonde swallowed thickly, looking at the floor. Trying to appear calmer than he felt as he bid the elder man a goodnight and rushed to bed.

Laying there in the dark all he could think about was how he’d met his boyfriend, how Xigbar had convinced him to come to his apartment to help him study. The blonde had trusted him, he was a teacher after all, he seemed smart, kind, funny. But when they got there one thing lead to another that lead to a few drinks, gods but Demyx was a lightweight thanks to his water powers, he was so drunk before he realized. And Xigbar didn’t exactly take no for an answer when the blonde didn’t really want the touching, the kissing was okay and the cuddling he could handle. He stupidly craved those things, but the rest? He hadn’t really wanted.  
But he wasn’t going to just dump the man, he hadn’t exactly hurt him and getting drunk was Demyx’s own fault. All of it was his fault. Right?


	4. Camping

That Saturday Saix was packed and ready for the camping trip, excited to spend some time by the lake. Marluxia and Larxene were going to arrive soon with Demyx and possibly Zexion, whom the pinkette had invited. But when the car arrived he stiffened at the angry look on his pink haired friends features, wondering what the problem as he got out and headed inside with the excuse he needed the bathroom. Larxene looked no less on edge as she got out, the same time the back doors opened. Demyx got out, but instead of Zexion getting out the other side it was…

The bluenette felt a growl roll out of him when he saw the raven haired man, dressed in trunks and a loose button up. “Yo! This is going to be kickin’” Xigbar said as he through and arm around the blonde who flinched slightly, looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets like a kicked puppy. “Right?” The raven asked, shaking the smaller man slightly, startling him more. “Oh! Um, right!” Demyx bit his lip roughly and walked over to Saix, managing to get out of his boyfriends grasp, “Um, Saix?”

The Junior classmen tried to contain his anger, reminding himself that the blonde likely had as little control of the situation as he did. “Yes?” He watched the smaller man shifting a little, those blue eyes never lifting high enough to meet his yellow ones, “I hope it’s okay that I brought Xigbar, he was um...really enthusiastic about it and I…” He cut off as he heard Larxene snap at Xigbar, threatening to electrocute him. Saix could see the way Demyx wanted to vanish, nearly hear the sound of his thoughts as he willed himself invisible.

But he knew how much the younger man had been looking forward to this, almost as much as he had been. He’d mentioned it earlier that morning when Saix had called to tell him to meet Marluxia at the cafeteria, the blonde had been talking about how much he loved camping and that this sounded like it was going to be the best weekend ever. And Saix, somehow, wanted to still make it the best. So he wasn’t about to let Xigbar’s presence ruin it. “It’s fine Demyx, don’t worry about it.” He replied as he put a hand to the other man's shoulder, ignoring the raised brow shot his way from that pepper headed asshole and enjoying the small smile the blonde offered at the reassurance. 

After loading everyone’s things into Saix’s SUV they headed out to the campsite, setting up tents in a nice clearing that looked out over the lake. Three tents, Marluxia would be bunking with Larxene and Saix by himself. Naturally Demyx was bunking with Xigbar, but Saix made sure their tent was next to his just in case. Marluxia had wandered off to look for herbs with Larxene while the bluenette set up the campfire pit with some stones, rolling in some logs to sit on and putting the cooler with most their snacks in a safe place. 

Demyx was off with Xigbar to gather wood, though the blonde’s first thought was to go get fish for them to eat his boyfriend convinced him to look for firewood instead. They were pretty far from camp when Xigbar took his chance and pushed the blonde up against a tree, going for his mouth and kissing him with obvious need. The smaller man swallowed thickly, pushing on his boyfriend lightly, uncomfortable for more reasons than the rough bark scratching him through his thin t-shirt. “Xig’s please...n-not here, someone will see…”

“So? Who cares…” The raven mumbled as he nibbled at the blonde’s throat now, pushing his leg between trembling knees. Demyx made a soft noise, wishing he wasn’t so turned on by the way Xigbar rubbed at him like that. “Please? I-I don’t want to right now…” He whimpered quietly as the larger man kept going, feeling his hand slide down the back of his trunks and squeeze his ass. A little yelp of surprise escaping him. “Xigbar! Stop!” Demyx hissed, trying again, weakly, to push the other off. He felt hot all over and not in a way that felt good. Xigbar only laughed quietly against his skin, “This is your fault for not coming back last night...I wanted you and you weren’t there.”

“I-I’m sorry, but...NGH!” Demyx stiffened when he felt the raven push a try finger into his hole, it stung and he squirmed to try and escape but this only seemed to turn Xigbar on more. “Please Xigbar not now! W-we can do something la-Mmph!” The older man caught his lips and kissed him to shut him up, saliva running down their chins. Before he knew it the older man had turned him around and pressed him into the tree, pushing in one finger after another to forcefully stretch him out. Demyx could do little more than whimper, begging softly for his boyfriend to stop, that it hurt. But Xigbar just wasn’t listening. He slickened his cock up with a bit of saliva before pushing inside, the blonde crying out, the noise cut short by the raven’s hand to his mouth. The younger man fought the tears that pricked the corner of his eyes as he was fucked hard, shorts around his ankles now.

His heart racing a mile a minute, only to stop when he heard voices. Marluxia’s and Larxene’s. Fear swelled in the blonde boys stomach, what if they saw him like this?! Blue eyes squeezed shut as he tried hard not to make anymore sounds. Eventually their steps wandered off and he felt his boyfriend release in him with a grunt near his ear. Xigbar recovered fast and put his dick away, giving his boyfriend a soft kiss before walking away and leaving him there. 

Demyx slid to the ground after shakily pulling his trunks up, hugging himself as he sobbed softly into his arms. He hated this. He felt disgusting and used, but he was too scared to do anything about it. Scared of what his friends would think, what Saix would think of him, of ending up all alone if they knew. 

Xigbar gathered and armful of logs, heading back to camp and grabbing a beer from the cooler, ignoring the look Saix was giving. The kid had an attitude problem in his opinion, he knew about the kids record, the fights he’d been in, but he got away with most everything thanks to his daddy being the dean. “Where is Demyx?” The bluenette finally asked, eyeing the raven a long moment before glancing at the woods and sniffing the air. “He’s still looking for more wood, he’ll be here soon.”

Saix growled softly, he could smell it, the semen on the man, the sweat. He reaked of sex. But what could the bluenette really do? Demyx was dating the man, it wasn’t Saix’s place to say anything. The blonde was a consenting adult, right? Xigbar took a seat on one of the logs, chilling out as he sipped his drink. Every now and again he would try to start a conversation and Saix would give a short answer that usually ended it there. It was almost an hour before Demyx actually showed up again, his eyes red and puffy from what appeared to be crying. The bluenette stood up slowly, taking the logs from the younger mans arms, his heart giving a worried twist. “Are you okay? You look like you’ve been crying!” He asked with obvious worry, noticing the way the blonde’s blue eyes darted to Xigbar in very slight worry and then back, he could see the others smile was fake. Wish he could have caught the raven’s expression because he was sure it must have been a warning look. “I’m fine, um, allergies. That’s all!” Demyx rubbed his arm a little, “Um, I’m going to go for a swim, maybe gather some fish for dinner!” 

The blonde darted away before Saix could ask anything else, the bluenette’s jaw tight as he watched him go. The smaller man was limping a little. He knew Xigbar had something to do with it but without proof he couldn’t call the cops and without Demyx’s consent for aid he could do anything then either. His hands were literally tied and he hated it. The feeling of helplessness made him want to break something! “Kid sure is jumpy, maybe he’s got nerves about spending the night out here.” Xigbar said off handedly, the comment grating on the bluenette who snapped back with, “I doubt that. He was too excited this morning for that to be a problem.”

“Chill. It’s just a thought.” The raven defended, but the other turned on him all the same with a glowing eyed glare. “If I find out this is somehow your fault you’ll regret it Xigbar.” Saix growled, ready to tear the man open then and there. But the elder just smirked at him, standing up as he downed the rest of his beer and tossed it in the trash bag they had set up. “Listen kid, I know the kind of rep you have. But I’m not scared, ya know why?” He smiled at Saix as he sauntered over with his hands in his pockets, “You don’t want to do anything to me. Cause you know if you do you’ll just scare little Demyx, he won’t want anything to do with a crazed animal.” Saix grit his teeth, fists clenched at his side. He hated to admit it, but the raven was right. The bluenette watched the other man get another beer and sit down with a smug smile on his face, there was nothing he could do right now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to everyone that I posted the same thing twice, I've been ill lately and wasn't paying attention to which doc I transferred.


	5. Official

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy V-day~

Saix walked away from the camp, heading toward the lake where he’d seen Demyx heading, ignoring the taunting words Xigbar sent after him. “He’s mine. Don’t forget.” The bluenette looked around once he hit the shore and saw nothing, so he assumed the blonde must have gone in. Taking his shirt off, revealing the scars here and there on his torso, he dove into the clear waters to look for him.

He must have been at least twenty feet down, floating folded in the fetal pose. If not for the water around him one might have been able to tell he was in tears, or that he was bleeding a little here and there. But Saix could see the scratches on his knees, though nothing of the others thanks to still wearing his shirt. The elder pushed forward through the swirling current, which was fairly difficult even for him, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around the younger mans wrist to both get his attention and steady himself.

The blonde’s head shot up, blue eyes surprised when he saw Saix and then instantly worried. Scared the other might drown he grabbed his wrist and propelled them to the surface, “Saix?! What are you doing so far down?” He asked, waiting for the other to get in a few breaths first. The bluenette smiled a little, yellow eyes sincere, “I was worried about you, Demyx. You looked upset earlier.” Saix answered honestly, watching the way the other let go of him and smiled, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes at all. “I’m fine! Really!”

Saix was unconvinced, but decided to change the subject in the hopes of getting a true smile out of the blonde. “How about some fishing?” He suggested, motioning to the lake around them with a nod of his head. The younger man did alight a normal smile and nodded.

An hour later they had gathered a decent number of fish into a vortex for them to cook at camp, Demyx maintained this as they got out, even used his powers to whisk most of the water off them. Saix teased the blonde a little about his power, complimenting him at the same time, “You could run an aquarium and a car wash at the same time.” The blonde laughed at this, “Yeah? I don’t know if I could multitask that much!” 

The pair was still laughing about this as they came into camp, Marluxia lifted his head from his phone and talking quietly to Larxene. The pinkette smirked a bit, lifting the device and snapping a nice picture of the pair, sending it to the bluenette’s phone for later. Larxene saying softly they the two could make a magical pair and her friend agreeing instantly.

Xigbar was far less pleased about all this, glaring at the couple which Demyx ended up noticing and paling instantly. His laughter dying in his throat, which he cleared and said something about cleaning and getting the fish ready to cook. The blonde kept his head down again, but forced up those fake smiles whenever anyone spoke to him.  
The rest of the trip was strained that weekend, despite how hard Saix tried to make it possible for Demyx to have fun it seemed like Xigbar was there to ruin it at every corner. Going back to class Monday was almost a relief, almost. Demyx was much more distant the following weeks and it didn’t escape Saix’s notice that he started wearing a lot of makeup, the smell of blood clung to him amidst the lingering smell of water. Friday he came by the blonde’s apartment, hoping to get the man to open up to him, desperate to save him the pain he must be going through. But he could hear him arguing with Xigbar inside, something about the teachers lounge that morning. Sighing heavily he walked away, he could try again later.

“Come on baby, no one saw us. It was fine.” Xigbar said to the blonde who was hysterically pacing around the small room, a smirk curved the raven’s lips as he watched those hips move. “I told you I didn’t want to! I-I don’t like it Xigbar!” He half shouted, his voice cracking at the end when the larger man grabbed him and spun him around, slamming him into the wall near his bathroom. “You’ll learn to like it baby…” He growled, “You’re mine and you're going to do what I tell you when I tell you, understand?” The musician shivered, tears building, but he tried not to cry. “I...I don’t want to-to be yours...not anymore.” Demyx’s voice was barely above a whisper and no sooner were the words out than he had Xigbar’s fist around his throat, the air ceasing it’s path to his lungs.

The raven loomed over him and sneered, “Not. An. Option.” He told the blonde, rearing a fist back and slamming it into the boys gut. He let him hit the ground, kicking him in the ribs several times before hoisting him up by his hair, “You belong to me. Got it?!” Xigbar tossed the struggling blonde onto the bed where he curled into a quietly sobbing ball, coughing, his fingers at his abused throat. Xigbar stood over him a few minutes, before leaning down to gently stroke his hair back, “Come on baby, you know I don’t like hurting you like this. I love you Demyx…” He cooed softly, picking the shivering man up and holding him till he stopped shaking. 

The blonde cried for what felt like forever, even while Xigbar proceeded to kiss him softly on the lips and took his time easing him out of his clothes. Demyx felt numb and broken inside as the man over him took what he wanted and left him naked and alone in his bed.

The blonde couldn’t sleep afterward, everything ached horribly, so early in the morning hours he dragged himself up for a bath. Filling the tub with nearly scalding hot water and getting in, whimpering at the stinging feeling over it on his bruises and cuts. The cuts he hadn’t noticed till then. The tub was thankfully deep enough and large enough for him to submerge himself totally, holding himself under till the water ran cold. Wishing he could drown. But that was impossible for him, given his powers. And he was far too much a coward to do anything else to himself, though it certainly crossed his mind many times lately.

Around six he got out of the chilled water and drained the tub, still dripping wet as he faced himself in the mirror. He didn’t recognize the beaten man reflected to him, the sunken blue eyes with their dim light, the bruised and cut pale skin that no longer held it’s sun kissed luster. He was a shell of the chipper, happy person he used to be.

Demyx took a shuddering breath, picking up his towel and drying himself off before applying cover up and base on his bruises and cuts where he knew they’d be noticable. He chose to wear a black button up and torn jeans, his usual ocean blue converse, before returning to the mirror to fix up his hair. The blonde stared at himself a few moments before pushing up the most convincing smile he could, keeping it on as he grabbed his things and headed out to class for another day.

Elsewhere on campus Zexion was in the school garden, books for once set under a tree as he was avidly listening to Marluxia talking about the plants he was tending for a project. “And this one is Variegata di Bologna, I’m really proud of how this one’s coming along!” The pinkette said brightly as he cupped one of the white and deep pink stripped blooms, breathing in its scent with a broad smile. The silverette held a little smile himself at the sight, “It’s lovely, but I feel like it’s caregiver outshines it a bit.” The younger man was taking a chance at flirting, having picked up on some ideas while reading a novel recently, cheeks feeling hot at the small, surprised laugh Marluxia nearly choked out on hearing it. The pinkette’s cheeks nearly matched his hair as he looked at Zexion, smiling, blue eyes warm with something the book worm didn’t recognize. 

“Flattery? I never would have expected it from you, Zexion.” The elder chuckled a little, “But it’ll get you nearly anywhere.” Marluxia winked at the shorter man, pleased by the cute blush that deepened in color on his pale face. He moved to pick up a bag of fertilizer, going about tending his plants, “This is my special mix of-” “Marluxia! Should have guessed you’d be hanging out here.”

A tall man with muscles that could have impressed a model strode up, a cocky smirk on his lips as he stopped, leaving less than a foot between himself and the pinkette. “So I heard you were single again and I was thinking…” He lowered his voice to a more sultry tone, “Maybe me and you, this afternoon? In the locker room?” The man, clearly a jock by his letterman jacket, had dark blonde hair and honey colored eyes. A traditionally attractive sort that most anyone would likely swoon over.

Zexion didn’t find him attractive, in fact he found him crass and down right rude. Apparently Marluxia felt the same as he stuck up his nose and went about putting fertilizer in his roses pot, “I’ll have you know, Justin, I am not single. I have a boyfriend.” He replied hotly, Justin scoffed at him. The silverette felt his heart sink at the news, wondering who the lucky guy was. The blonde man’s cockiness failed him now in his shock, “Yeah, who? Bet he’s got nothing on me!”

Marluxia rolled his eyes, straightening up and crossing his arms over his own finely built chest, hip cocked slightly. The pinkette flung his hair flamboyantly, “He’s right here.” He said easily, motion to Zexion who looked perplexed a moment before realizing he needed to play along and came forward to stand beside the gardener, “This is Zexion. He’s smart, funny, and actually cares about my, what did you call it to your friends, ‘veggie bullshit’?” Justin looked flabbergasted, starring with an open mouth at the smaller man at the pinkette’s side and back to Marluxia. “Th-this?! This guy?! He’s a shrimp! I bet he can’t even satisfy you in the sack!” At this the silverette flinched and flushed, paler blue eyes widening. He really wanted to argue, but to be truthful he was a terrible liar and he’d never, in fact, had sex before. So he had no idea if he could do that or not.

The pinkette shoved Justin, looking ready to have it out with him over that, “You know it’s not all about sex you pig headed son of a bitch! Maybe if you’d have got that through your head last year I wouldn’t have broken up with you!” He shouted angrily, to which Justin smirked, “Now, see, that’s a lie. I broke it off with you, cause you got boring. Remember?” The cockiness was back. 

Zexion frowned, not liking where this was going at all, opted to stir the conversation away from violence. “Regardless, he clearly wants nothing to do with a neanderthal like you any longer. Now if you would kindly move on we have better things to do with our time.” Justin sneered at him, but all the same ended up walking off, though not without getting the last word in. “You’ll come crawling back to me soon enough baby! We all know I’m the only one who can handle that kinky ass in bed!”

Marluxia turned bright red, wanting nothing more than to surround that bastard in thorns and use him as fertilizer. But the hand on his arm brought him back down to Earth, he let out a long, frustrated sigh and turned his head to Zexion who offered a small smile. “Don’t listen to him. It’s just his ill placed way of dealing with a blow to his inflated pride.” The pinkette smirked at that, “That’s a very educated way of saying he’s a sore asshole.” They shared a laugh at this, going back to tending the plants before heading off to their next class. It was on the way in that Zexion managed to scrape up the courage to ask what was very much eating at his mind, “About, what you said to him…” He started, gaining Marluxia’s attention. The older man frowned a little, arching a pink brow of his deep blue eyes, “Which part?”

“Erm, the part about us dating…”

“Yes?” Marluxia’s heart skipped a beat, wondering what the man was going to ask, slowing to a stop to face Zexion. The silverette hesitated a long while, so long that the pinkette tried asking, “What is it Zexion?” The smaller man started, lifting his paler blue eyes to meet deeper ones, “Did you...want that?”

Zexion’s heart was racing, face feeling hot as he waited for his answer. Marluxia gave him a soft smile, blushing lightly and tucking a stray strand of pink behind his right ear, “Do you?” He came back with, looking expectantly at the smaller man, seeing the darkening color in his cheeks and the hopeful, but nervous smile on his lips. “I...kind of do, yes.”  
“Then yes.” Marluxia affirmed with a bright smile, biting his lip a little bit. Zexion smiled back, heart stuttering in excitement, “So are we?” He questioned, wanting to be truly sure. “Heh~ Yes, Zexion. We’re dating now.” The pinkette leaned down to catch the smaller man’s waiting lips, pleased when he reciprocated the kiss. Though they couldn’t linger long, they promised to talk more on it later as they went their separate ways.


	6. Screwed up Home Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mentions of self harm ect

Wednesday morning Zexion was up, as always, before the sun. Coming into his kitchen to get his breakfast, one of his father's specially formulated protein bars, he found the blonde at the table loading his briefcase. The silverette raised a brow, his father was punctual about his mornings, but this was early even for Vexen Even Academic. “Are you going somewhere?” He asked the blonde as he opened his protein bar and took a bite of the nearly flavorless thing, chewing it slow. If nothing else he could appreciate the texture. “I have a work trip. I’m doing a seminar in Twilight Town and won’t be back till Sunday. I expect you to keep up with your school work while I’m away, you know the house rules?” The chilly man raised a brow over his cold blue eyes, giving his son an expectant look. 

“No house guests. No staying up too late. No loud music. No ordering out food. Remember to eat three times a day. Do all my homework and read three extra books a day to present papers to you on afterward?” Zexion answered dutifully, looking at the ground and letting out a weak sigh. “Correct. And stop slouching. It’s unbecoming of someone who is to take on my legacy.” Vexen chidded his son, adjusting his tie and picking up his briefcase before heading out without so much as a ‘good bye’ or ‘be safe’ or even an ‘I love you.’ 

Zexion never expected these things, of course, he was used to this. Vexen was his father and he was sure to some degree the man must love him in his own way, but really all he wanted from his son was his legacy. It was, after all, the whole reason he’d created Zexion. 

Yes, created him. The silverette had no mother, never had. Just an egg donor. He was fertilized, incubated, and eventually ‘born’ there in the same house he grew up. In Vexen’s laboratory in the basement. From the moment he could sit up on his own his father had begun his rigorous teaching. Some children got toys and hugs, he got books and stern talks. Books were Zexion’s only solace in the world, the only place he could escape awhile and pretend his life was something else. That he actually felt alive.

The silverette walked into his bathroom, stripping from his black t-shirt and loose pajama pants. He didn’t look at himself in the mirror, never did if he could avoid it. Just got into the shower and did his business, getting out, drying off. He stood there on the carpet in silence a few minutes, before squatting down to fish a metal box out from under the sink to set on the counter. Inside the inconspicuous box was a scalpel he’d stolen from the lab years ago, despite its age it was still very sharp and very well cared for. 

Zexion lifted it from its tiny prison, holding it firmly in his right hand. Blue eyes stared at his inner left arm, seeing the faded and more recent scars there. Rows upon rows of them littered every part of his body that he could hide with clothes, from his arms to his legs, even his torso. Today he chose his arm, last time was his ribs and those were only a few days old. 

One might ask why? The answer was simple enough to the silver haired man, he wanted to prove to himself he was a human being. For many years growing up he was convinced he was simply an object, just a means to and end, a tool for his father to use. So, while reading a book, he’d come across a passage stating that only living things bled. So when he was eleven he stole that scalpel and started making marks, letting himself bleed. The first few times had been rough, angry, bleeding much more than was healthy for an eleven year old boy. He could remember feeling sick and faint for days afterward and forcing himself to hide it in front of Vexen so the man wouldn’t know.

These days it was more controlled, a habit if you will more than a frustrated boy needing validation. A few slices, an alcohol rinse for the blade, and a few minutes of watching the blood run down his arm and into the sink before the cuts were cleaned and bandaged. 

Zexion walked into his room, selecting a turtleneck sweater, black of course, and slacks. Dressing efficiently before packing his bags and walking the few blocks to school. Everything he owned, his clothes, his bag, his shoes all things his father bought him. Aside from a few books he had snuck out and bought he had nothing to his name, he couldn’t even say his name was his own since his father had chosen it for him. 

His most prized possession was a book, the first book he’d bought for himself which was a thick leather bound journal he’d gotten when he was thirteen. He’d written out his feelings, his life, even small stories and poems in it. The very volume he carried with him now, hugged close to his chest. No one was allowed to touch that book, especially not his father. Zexion could scarcely imagine Vexen’s reaction if he ever read it, it wouldn’t be good certainly. Disappointment would be his best hope.

“Zexion! There you are!” Marluxia’s voice brought him back to the present, like a beam of light cutting through endless darkness. A rose blooming in the barren snow. The sliverette couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips as he approached his small group of friends, “Good morning Marluxia, Larxene, Saix.”   
The blonde girl nodded to him, Saix merely grunted. Something must be bothering him again and Zexion could guess it had to do with a certain sitar player. Marluxia came to walk beside the silverette as they headed inside, “Sleep well?”

“I did, thank you. And yourself?” Zexion replied with, smiling at the other, admiring the way the sunlight played with the shadows on his face and in his hair. “Yeah, heh~ Y’know I was hoping I could get your cell number, then we could actually talk when we go home.” Marluxia sounded so hopeful that the silverette couldn’t deny him, even though he knew he was playing a dangerous game here. If Vexen found out he’d be furious. Zexion frowned, no, he wanted to have a normal life. He needed this. Needed to have friends and talk to others. It was his whole reason for coming to a public college. 

Fishing the lightly used phone from his bag he handed it to his boyfriend, that was such a new concept to him, “Put your’s in and I’ll text you so you can have mine.” His heart was racing, a semblance of fear gripping him. What was he afraid of? Vexen was gone for the rest of the week. He could nearly do as he wanted. For this week he was free to do as he wanted. Licking his dry lips, he swallowed his fears, watching the pinkette put the number in. 

Admiring the shadows his long lashes cast on his delicate cheeks, the cute smile on his pale red lips, the adorable way he tucked his hair behind his ear as he handed the phone back. “You beautiful, do you know that?” Zexion asked bodly, heart flipping in his chest at more than the way Marluxia looked so cutely surprised or the smile he gave him after. “Heh~ Thank you Zexion…” 

“Don’t thank me for being honest, Marluxia. You are more beautiful than any flower in the world.” The silverette leaned up to place a delicate kiss to the taller man’s lips, forgetting for a moment that Larxene and Saix were even present till the blonde girl made a noise of delighted surprise that caused him to jerk away from the pinkette and flush. “HAH! I fucking knew you two would end up dating!” 

Marluxia pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, “Must you announce it to the entire school Larxene?” Zexion was scarlet, holding his book close and swallowing thickly. Worried despite knowing Vexen wasn’t around to find out, at least not right now. The blonde girl laughed loudly as they started walking again, “Come on, no one’s going to persecute you for dating. You make a cute couple! Right Saix?”

Saix nodded quietly, but said little on the matter. Obviously preoccupied. The silverette sent a quick text to his boyfriend, to which Marluxia immediately replied with a heart and rose emoji. They all parted ways to get to their separate classes, meeting up again around lunch in the library like usual. A routine that Zexion was glad for. It meant he was in an environment he recognized well and they could chat without much interruption. Two classes later Zexion would see Marluxia in Biology class, which they had a substitute in for the week. They also had a project to work on that was due the following Monday.

As they were getting packed to leave class Zexion decided to throw caution to the winds, as if he hadn’t been doing that frequently lately, and boldly suggested that they study at his house in order to get the project done more quickly and easily. Marluxia was excited about the idea, instantly agreeing to it. But Saix opted out, “Sorry, but I can’t...for reasons.” He said slowly, clearly nervous. Zexion was confused about it, but Marluxia covered for him, “Don’t worry Saix, I’ll do your part. You take it easy the next couple days okay?” The bluenette muttered a thank you and nodded, taking his things and heading down the hall. 

“Is he ill?” Zexion asked of Marluxia, a little worried for his friend. The pinkette shook his head, pink strands shifting like leaves in the breeze, “Not exactly. It’s a monthly thing he has to deal with, it’s not really my place to tell you. He’ll get around to explaining later I’m sure.”

“Alright.” The silverette let it go, walking his boyfriend to his next class, again being bold by twining their fingers together as they walked. “So when do you want to come over tonight?” He asked the taller man, watching him from the corner of his eye, cheeks feeling warm. Marluxia was positively giddy at the moment, “About seven? Text me the address? Oh, is it going to be a sleepover? Should I pack clothes?” Zexion’s heart stammered in his chest and he chuckled a little, “Slow down, one question at a time.”

It was the elder man’s turn to flush red, muttering an apology, “Sorry…” Zexion shook his head, smiling softly at the taller man and leaning up to give him a sweet kiss to the cheek, “It’s fine, just a bit overwhelming. Seven is fine, I’ll text you the address shortly. And we can have a sleepover, whatever that is. You can bring clothes if your planning to come over every night and sleep too, that’s fine. We have a spare bedroom your welcome to or I can make you a place in my room if you want.”

Marluxia blinked at the smaller man a moment, having to remind himself that the silverette literally had never had friends before, shaking his head and smiling a bit. “Erm, that’s what a sleepover is darling. When someone comes over and stays the night with you. Usually to study or watch movies and stuff.” Zexion made an ‘oh’ with his mouth, nodding as he stored that knowledge away for later. “Noted.” He bid the other goodbye, heading to his next class and texting him his address on the way. 

After school he headed straight home to make sure the house was presentable, as if it wouldn’t be given his father was an immaculate house keeper. He did take the time to prepare a few things, like locating extra blankets and pillows and making the effort to organize some of the mess of books in his own room. At precisely seven he was waiting in the foyer for Marluxia to arrive, listening with excitement as his car pulled up in the driveway. The silverette bit his lip, trying to be patient as he waited for his boyfriend to come to the door, opening it on the second ring of the bell with a bright smile. “Welcome!”

Marluxia giggled a little and stepped inside, letting his boyfriend take his bag, “Hello Zexion, were you waiting by the door?” He asked, following the other to the upstairs and into what could only be the smaller mans bedroom by the amount of books everywhere. The silverette set the bag down near his desk, trying to play it cool despite his nerves. He was so happy right then. “No, I was just coming that way.” He lied, though he was sure the other knew it the pinkette didn’t bring it up. Instead he shifted the subject as they started unpacking their books and getting comfortable on the carpet and bed respectively, “So, do I get to meet your parents?”

The silverette hummed, not looking up from the page he was starting to write on, “Hm? You mean my father? No, he’s going to be gone till Sunday.” He answered easily enough, glad for the freedom and chance to spend with the pinkette alone. Zexion was not, on the other hand, glad for the question that arose next. Marluxia had deflated, which the smaller man didn’t see since he was busy, at hearing the news. He’d been hoping to make a good impression with his boyfriend’s family. “Are you...ashamed of me, Zexion?” He asked slowly, voice soft and more than a little hurt. The silverette’s response was, to say the least, unsettling.

Zexion had frozen, lifted his head slowly with this shocked and hurt expression that mixed with something that the pinkette later would realize was fear, “Of course not! I-!” The smaller man bit his lip harshly, looking away. He shut his book carefully, taking great care in sitting it beside him on the bed. “I could never be ashamed of someone so talented and beautiful...I just…” The silver haired bookworm struggled to find the right words, finally opting for telling the honest truth. “My father doesn’t know I’m dating and frankly he’d be furious if he found out. I’m not allowed. I’m also not allowed to have people over.” Zexion swallowed the thick feeling of bile in his throat, “I would love to present you to him, but I...I know he’ll not take a second to even get to know you before demanding I never see you again.”

Marluxia couldn’t speak for some time, could hardly believe anyone could be so heartless or over protective. He stood up and moved to sit by his boyfriend, smiling softly, “Don’t worry about it. We can wait till you are comfortable telling him...even if it’s till you’ve moved out.” Zexion lifted his head a little, smiling sadly and nodding. He didn’t have the heart to tell the pinkette he might never be allowed to do such a thing.


	7. Caught

The first night had been a little stiff at first, after the talk about Vexen, but it got easier. Marluxia was surprised and miffed about the lack of real food, which he commented to Zexion the Friday morning before school. “My father insists on me eating something balanced, so he invented the meal bars for me. They have everything I need in a single meal. Besides, It's what I’ve eaten since I was little.” Zexion explained evenly, not thinking it so strange. But the pinkette was horrified, “Haven't you ever had a salad or ice-cream or even a bite of chocolate? These things are tasteless!” He argued as they got in his car to go to school, the silverette made a noise like a laugh without amusement and stared at the bag in his lap. “Flavor is a distraction.” He quoted Vexen, sighing softly afterward. 

“Zexion, look, I get he’s your dad and to a degree you should follow his rules...but you're an adult too. You're old enough to decide things for yourself, to try things on your own.” Marluxia said gently, glancing at the smaller man beside him, seeing the look he got back. This sort of deadened look in the silverette’s eyes that made his heart sink, “I have been trying new things, Marluxia. I convinced him to let me go to public college, I made friends.” He paused a moment, glancing out the window, “I started dating you...If he found out about this…” Zexion couldn’t finish his sentence and the conversation was dropped the rest of the day. 

Friday Marluxia decided he was taking matters into his own hands, instead of them going to Zexion’s after school he drove to the store and parked. “Marluxia, what are we doing?” The silverette asked, getting out, stumbling a little to keep up with his boyfriends quick and determined stride. “We’re getting real food for dinner. I’m going to make you a proper meal Zexion. And your dad doesn’t have to know anything.” The silverette slowed to a stop, uncertain how to respond to this. He wasn’t prepared to try this, what if Vexen found out anyway? Zexion shook his head, reminding himself that Marluxia was right, he was an adult and could make his own decisions now. So he caught up to the pinkette, following him as the elder picked out fresh fish and vegetables, “The ones in my garden are so much nicer than these…” He pouted gloomily, “But I guess they’ll do this time.”

Zexion chuckled softly at this, “No one is as good at gardening as you Marluxia, go easy on them?” The pinkette laughed a little at this himself, “True.” They moved about the rest of the store, the silverette curious of the smells and different things he saw for sale. Spying a section of books he wandered over, realizing it was cook books he picked one up and looked through it a bit. He considered purchasing the book for future use, in the unforeseen chance he was able to move out cooking was a skill he’d need, but decided it was too risky at the moment. 

They did end up buying some snacks and cakes Marluxia swore the smaller man would just love, before heading home at last. Unloading the food in the kitchen the pinkette set to work at once, making a simple dishes of steamed and buttered veggies and fish for two. Zexion found the only dishes they had and set the table for them, pouring them each a glass of water. He felt a stir in his stomach as he realized this was like a date, it was sort of romantic, just them like this. He even found some candles to light, wanting to ‘set the mood’ as he’d read in a romance novel he liked. 

The silverette nibbled his lip a little when they were finally seated, hands in his lap, he took a deep, nervous breath and glanced at the lovely man across from him. Marluxia smiled in return, taking a bite and chewing it slowly. He noticed Zexion wasn’t eating at first and finally motioned for the younger man to try it, “Go on, try it. I promise it’s not poison.” He said teasingly as the smaller man flushed and shook his head, “I didn’t think it was!” Zexion said defensively, picking up his fork and staring at his meal a moment before taking a bite of fish. The moment the soft, buttery flesh touched his tongue he all but moaned at how good it tasted. His pale eyes fluttered shut as he savored every single chew before swallowing, it took him twice as long as Marluxia to finish and he was so preoccupied with the flavors he hardly noticed the date itself. “This was amazing, thank you.” He told the pinkette as the other picked up the dishes and sat them in the sink to be washed, coming back with some of the those cakes they had bought and grinning at the younger man. “You’re welcome my love, heh~ Time for dessert!”

Zexion didn’t hesitate this time, excitedly opening the cellophane package and biting into the chocolate coated, creme filled treat. “So good!” He groaned, again taking his time with every bite. Marluxia giggled a bit, “Boy, if you like swiss rolls that much you're going to love my moms layer cake.” The silverette blushed a little, swallowing his current bite, “Will I get to meet your mom someday?” He wondered what she was like, was she nice? Easy going like Marluxia? Or stern like his own father?

“You mean my moms? Hehe~ I’d love that, actually. And I bet they’ll love you.” He said proudly, the two walking into the living room. The pinkette turned on the tv and flipping to a rom-com that was on. Zexion was more interested in hearing about his boyfriend and his family though, “Moms? Plural? You have two?” 

“Yup, Rose and Barbara.” He replied proudly, “Rose is a fashion designer and spends a lot of time overseas doing shows. And Barbara is a veterinarian at the Radiant Garden’s Zoo.” Zexion took this in, wondering what those jobs were like. “Really? Like what places does Rose go? And what’s the zoo like? That’s the place with the animals, right?” 

Marluxia blinked a moment, pausing in answering, “You’ve never been to the zoo?” Zexion flushed deeply, looking away from Marluxia, “Father didn’t think it was an essential part of my learning.” He said it without much emotion, the tone of his voice as dead as his eyes had been this morning and the pinkette hated it so he changed the subject quickly. “You should go with my mom sometime! They had bring your son to work days, but I’ve been so many times its not much fun for me anymore, so you could go instead.” Zexion’s eyes widened in wonder at the implication, he looked like a child that had a very prized stuffed animal dangling just in reach. “Really? Would...would that be okay?”

“Of course it would Zexion…” The pinkette hugged the silverette, holding him a moment. Like any time he’d hugged him it took a little time for the smaller man to respond and Marluxia was starting to gather that Zexion had never had much affection in his life. “And maybe we can go with Rose next time she flies over seas, it’ll be fun.” The silverette nodded to this rather than answering verbally, unable to form the words past the lump in his throat. 

They watched the movie for a bit after this, Marluxia gently playing with some of Zexion’s hair as they cuddled on the couch. A sea of questions on the pinkette’s mind, one making it to the surface, “What does your father do Zexion?” He had a feeling he knew, pieces floated in his mind waiting to click together. “Hm? He’s a professor of biology.” The silverette answered off-handedly, turning his head to his boyfriend, “Why?”

The string of events that followed that evening would truly be a test of the heart for Marluxia, one he was sorely underprepared for, but would endure all the same. The front door opened and closed almost silently, a figure entering the living room at the same time the words left the pinkette’s lips, “Professor Vexen is your father.” Zexion parted his lips to answer, a frowning pulling at his lips that morphed into a look of horror when he saw the blonde reflection in those blue eyes he loved so much. “Zexion! What have I said about guests! You were told no one was allowed at this house and disobeyed a direct order!” The blonde shouted at his son who had gotten to his feet, standing himself between his boyfriend and the elder man, shaking his head. “No I-”

“I don’t want excuses! I can see now that allowing you to go to a public school was a terrible decision-” “No!” “I will withdraw you from the college Monday-” “NO!” “-morning and you will return to your home studies.” “Please?!” Vexen shook his head firmly, an unwavering look on his face, “My mind is made up. You, boy, leave! You are not welcome in our home!” “No! Please I-” “Hush Zexion, you knew the-” LISTEN TO ME!” Zexion screamed at the blonde, startling him into a moment of silence. The silverette had never spoken back to his father, ever, he’d always been silently obedient. “I don’t want to homeschool anymore! I-I want to live my life! I want to have friends and be normal!” The younger man pleaded, tears pricking the corners of his pale eyes. Vexen stared down at him coldly, “You life is the legacy I have built for you Zexion. Nothing more and nothing less. What you have is your normal and all you need. You do not need friends, they will only distract you from your purpose.”

Hot tears slipped down his pale face as he shook his head slowly, “Is that all I am to you? Is...this all I really have to look forward to?” He asked softly, his heart shattering in his chest at the answer he knew was coming. “Yes. You’ve known this from the start Zexion.” The silverette nodded slowly, looking away, pushing the emotions as far into the blackened pit of his soul as he could. Turning he walked away, disregarding Marluxia calling out to him. He didn’t hear the argument afterward, his mind elsewhere as he carried himself into his bathroom and robotically pulled his scalpel from his cold metallic prison. The silverette lifted his eyes to the mirror, staring at the thing that stared back. The empty shell of a legacy his father had created. “It’s...all I am.” He mumbled as he brought the blade to his throat, a broken smile on his lips.

“It’s all I’m allowed to be…” He let out a breath, pushing the blade into his skin and dragging it across, blood welling to the surface and slipping down to soak his shirt. “I’ll never be free…” He closed his eyes and brought the scalpel across his throat again and again till his fingers shook and the metal tool slipped from them to clatter into the sink. He was dizzy, felt faint and sick like he had when he was eleven.


	8. Fixing What's Broken

Marluxia had tried to stop Zexion from leaving, from giving up so easily. He shook his head, looking at the blonde in disbelief. “Leave.” Vexen told him firmly, but the pinkette didn’t budge, just scoffed at his professor, “How can you be so heartless?”

The blonde’s brows went into his hairline, “Excuse me?!” He asked, aghast at the accusation. “He’s your son! Not some object!” Vexen sneered at the younger man, “Exactly, he is my child. Therefore he is to live by my rules.” 

“He deserves to make his own decisions, he’s an adult!” Marluxia argued, getting angry and frustrated. Worried about his boyfriend, “Your suffocating him and you don’t even care!”

“And you're corrupting him! He was perfectly fine living as we have been till he met you and your delinquent band of misfits!” The pinkette was taken aback, Vexen smirked as he got the upper hand, “That’s right, I knew he’d been hanging out with you and I looked into you and your friends. You're quite the talk of the school, having been with almost every boy in sight! And your friend, Saix, has quite the record of violence. Larxene both that and a car thief!” Vexen loomed over Marluxia, “Get out of my house. And stay away from my son.”

The pinkette glared, straightening his back defiantly, “I’ll leave. But I will not stay away from him. Like it or not I love Zexion and so help me I’m taking him away from you. You don’t deserve him, not for an instant.” He said lowly, turning and making for the stairs, Vexen wasn’t far behind. “How dare you! I demand you leave at once or I’m calling the police.”

Marluxia was standing in the bathroom doorward, mouth open as he took in the sight before him. His heart was in his stomach, “Oh...my god…” He choked, stumbling forward and dropping down by the bloodied silverette, “Zexion?! Zexion, please?!” He shouted, carefully turning him on his back, seeing the gaping wound in his throat. He cursed, finding a rag and pressing it to the gash. Vexen froze in the door, watching the pinkette pulling the smaller man into his lap and cradling him. “Zexion, oh god! Please don’t leave me! PLEASE?!” He spotted the blonde, shaking his head, “Call 911! D-don’t just stand there!” The blonde left, hopefully to do just that. Leaving the pinkette to beg the silverette to speak, move, anything. “Please don’t die…Hold on...please hold on…”

Zexion’s eyes fluttered a bit, his mind was hazy and he felt cold and numb, “I’m...sorry…” He managed to get out, fresh tears cascading down his face. Only vaguely could he make out his boyfriends features or the fact Marluxia was holding him, “I’m so...sorry…” the pinkette shook his head, “No, no...Zexion you have to hold on, please?!” The silverette closed his eyes again, “He’ll...never...let us..be to...gether…” Marluxia kissed the smaller man’s lips, choking on a sob, “Please Zexion...don’t give up...I need you! W-we can run away together! We’ll be together somehow! But please don’t give up!”

The paramedics arrived soon enough and Marluxia was forced to let them take Zexion, he couldn’t even go with them since he wasn’t family. All he could do was hope. He didn’t attend school the next few days, in fact he didn’t return to the dorms either, he went home. Spending the next couple days with his mothers, telling them about Zexion, sobbing helplessly in their arms. He wouldn’t answer his phone either for the most part. Eventually he did answer Larxene and told her what had happened, she mentioned the professor seemed fairly quiet the last few days. That could mean anything. 

So the next week he came into the mans office at lunch, knocking on the open door to get his attention. The blonde lifted his eyes from his papers, a deep frown seeming to be permanently carved into his features. The pinkette broke the stare off by finally asking what was on his mind, “Is Zexion okay?” Vexen slowly set the papers down, taking off the reading glasses he was wearing and motioning to the chair across from his desk. “Take a seat.”

Marluxia hesitated a moment, watching the blonde pour up two cups of steaming tea and set one in front of the intended chair before seating himself once more. The pinkette finally took the seat, but didn’t touch the drink, waiting for an answer of some kind. He really wasn’t expecting much. 

Vexen regarded him a long time, before finally closing his eyes a moment, glancing at the only photo he had of himself and Zexion. It was taken when he was only five years old, the boy had just scored high on a sixth grade level math test he’d concocted for him, the boy looked so pleased with himself. “I’ve come to realize, over this past week, that I have...neglected Zexion’s well being in favor of my own goals.” He admitted, having had a stern talking to from his son’s psychologist. The man recommended heavy therapy both individual and family, saying that it might be the only real hope his son had to recover. The extent of the damage was far worse than he could have imagined, his whole body had been a map of self inflicted scars.

“I am...working toward fixing some of the damage I have caused. Thus, I want to offer an...apology.” The pinkette looked him in the eye now, surprised no doubt, “I was rash and it resulted in Zexion’s breakdown.” Vexen took a deep breath and let it out, “They said he would recover physically, but the emotional damage will take...long term care.” He finally got to the real answer to the pinkette’s question, watching the smaller man's relief change his features. He could swear he looked ready to cry.

Marluxia held in his tears, for now, knowing Zexion was at least going to make it was a great ease on his mind. “I’m...glad he’s getting help. If there’s anything I can do for him, let me know.” He stood up slowly and headed for the door, eyes on the floor. Vexen said nothing more and neither did he. At least not till the following Friday when the pinkette showed up at the blonde’s office at lunch, knocking on the open door once more to get the mans attention. Like before Vexen poured tea and offered the younger man a seat without a word, this time the pink haired man was quicker to actually sit down. “How is he?” He asked after a moment of silence, looking expectantly at his professor. 

Vexen nodded, setting his cup down after having taken a sip, “The wound is healing.” He explained, but his face was grim and the pinkette felt a cold chill in his veins, “But…?” Marluxia questioned hesitantly, hoping it wasn’t too bad. The blonde sighed heavily, “He’s failing to thrive otherwise. He refuses to eat and won’t talk to anyone, not even his therapist.” The pinkette tried not to cry hearing that, shaky hands setting his own cup down before he could drop it. “So what can we do?” The blonde observed the younger man a long moment, thoughtfully considering his next words. “His therapist suggested someone he’s close with visit. Obviously my visiting isn’t working...So I was going to ask,” He paused, like he was swallowing something bitter, “If you would come with me to the hospital this afternoon to see him?”

“Of course! I would do anything if it would help him!” The pinkette answered at once, excited to see his boyfriend and praying it would help. That he could do something to get the younger man to thrive. Vexen merely nodded and told the pinkette where to meet him that afternoon. Marluxia spent the rest of the day on the edge of his proverbial seat, excited and nervous. He stopped by the campus gift shop and found a small stuffed bear with a shirt that said ‘You are loved.’ and a book he thought his bookworm might like, putting both in a blue gift bag with tissue paper.

The car ride with Vexen was spent in silence, neither knew what to say to the other and Marluxia eased his nerves by texting his friends and his mother Barbara. He was asking his mother about that next ‘take your kid to work day’ and whether she might be okay taking Zexion after she met him, she seemed to be positive about it. He’d told his mothers a lot about his boyfriend, talked about him for hours between tears after that night. 

The blonde parked his car in the lot, getting out with the pinkette and leading the way inside. Marluxia stayed a little back, holding the gift bag and looking around the sterile environment uneasily. The psychiatric ward was on the third floor, they had soothing sounds playing here, like the ocean and classical music, that was broken up by the occasional voice. The walls were a calming shade of blue with framed inspirational posters in lots of places, over all it smelled more like lavender here than anywhere in the building. It was nice and eased the pinkette’s nerves all the more till they reached Zexion’s room. The nurse unlocked the door and let them in, announcing to the only occupant that he had guests.

Zexion was sitting by the barred window, staring outside but really not looking at anything. It took him a few minutes for the nurses words to registure, his face forming a confused expression as he turned to look at the door. But the sight of that pink hair made his heart skip an excited beat, tear spilling out instantly, “Mar...luxia?” The pinkette could only nod, rushing over to hug the smaller man, dropping the gift bag. The silverette clung to the other man, a small sob escaping him as he shut his eyes tightly and buried his face in the larger man's shoulder. They ended up on the floor, Zexion curled as tightly as he could get in his boyfriend's lap, muttering small sweet nothings to each other.

Vexen half watched, half looked away in discomfort. On the one hand he was thrilled to hear Zexion speaking again, to anyone, to see him active. But on the other he was annoyed it was Marluxia Assassin of all people who achieved such a thing. The therapist, a man named Hero with pushed back brown hair and a typically stern outward appearance, entered the room and smiled a little at the sight. “Good, I’m glad you took my advice.” Hero said, turning to look at Vexen who kept his gaze elsewhere, “I know this must be difficult, but it’s what’s best for your son Mr. Academic. You need to allow him to be with people he chooses, within reason, let him make his own choice.”

The blonde said nothing, Hero had been telling him this since the beginning of the week when they’d been talking about Zexion. Apparently he’d discovered the problem without needing to talk to the boy, his problem was Vexen. Vexen had, as Marluxia had said that night, been suffocating the boy for years. Zexion needed to be allowed more freedom, more chances to live his own life instead of what Vexen had chosen for him. So as much as it pained him to let others in he was allowing this, would continue to allow this so long as Zexion improved.

The silverette was still crying, muttering apologies to his boyfriend like a broken record that only ceased when the pinkette cupped his face and made him meet his deep blue eyes, “Zexion, it’s okay! Really! I’m just happy you're alive!” He told the smaller man, who choked a little and coughed, fingers lifting to the packed bandages around his throat. “I-I just...I was so scared he’d never let me see you again…” He admitted, “I was scared things would never change...that-that I’d always be trapped.”

“That won’t be a problem anymore Zexion, you can breathe easy.” The pair looked up at Hero who smiled at them, squatting down to their level, “Your father is making strides to improve himself for your sake, after all he brought this young man here to see you.” The pinkette nodded, smiling at the silverette again, “Yeah, he invited me at lunch. I think...he’s really trying so…” He took Zexion’s hands between his own, eyes pleading, “Please eat and talk to your therapist? The sooner you are well the sooner you can leave and we can see each other more.”

Zexion looked between them and then at his father, staring at him till their eyes met and the blonde finally nodded to him to show this was true. The silverette finally looked at Marluxia again, smiling a little, “Okay...I’ll try.” Hero nodded firmly and stood, heading out to get a food tray made for the boy. 

Marluxia helped him eat, mostly by feeding the stuff to him and making sure he got it down. It was to no surprise afterward that the silverette complained of a stomach ache, he’d not eaten in almost two weeks after all. So the pinkette made him lay down and open his gift, enjoying watching his surprise to see the bear. “What...is this?” He asked slowly, holding the bear in front of him, confused. The pinkette gave him an endearing smile, “It’s a bear to remind you that you’re loved and for you to hug when I’m not here to.” Zexion blinked, looking at the bear again, started to cry once more. “Oh baby, no! Don’t cry!” The pinkette said worriedly, petting his boyfriend's hair as the smaller man hugged the little stuffed animal, “I’m just...happy...no one’s ever given me anything so nice.” 

The older man smiled a little, awkwardly hugging the man laying on the bed for a time. Eventually they had to leave, visiting hours were over. Marluxia and Zexion were far from ready to be parted, but had to endure and the pinkette could tell it killed Hero to make them do so. But the pinkette promised his bookworm he’d be back to see him as soon as he could.


	9. Dinner Date

The weekly tea time’s continued, Marluxia would show up once a week to Vexen’s office and they would discuss Zexion’s progress and the following afternoon they would go to the hospital to visit. This went on for about four weeks before Zexion was finally released to go home, though he wouldn’t be starting school for a few more weeks since they would be on break soon anyway. It was the last Friday of the semester, the pinkette was seated in Vexen’s office sipping his tea with the blonde across from him.

“So...what was Zexion’s mother like?” The pinkette asked, wanting to break the silence and being just down right curious about the matter. Vexen raised a brow at the question, “His egg donor was an accomplished woman, if you are asking about personality I have no idea. I never actually met her.” The blonde explained, setting his cup down. Marluxia looked a little confused, “So...how…”

At this Vexen sort of smirked, but it was a sad look, “I fertilized and grew Zexion in my home laboratory. I ‘birthed’ my son, per say.” He stared at the tea in his cup, “He was twelve when he asked me about his mother and I explained this to him...for weeks he called the lab ‘mom’ to irritate me.” There was a long silence before Marluxia spoke again, chuckling a bit, “No wonder he was so interested in my mothers.”

Vexen nodded slowly, “He’s never had one. Never had a normal upbringing…” The older man let out a heavy sigh, “I really have been the world's worst parent and, to be honest, I’m not sure how to really fix any of it.”

“Show Zexion you really care, that he’s not an object or a goal to you. Go places he wants to go, let him do things he wants. And for goodness sake feed him some actual food!” Marluxia replied almost at once, confident these things would help. The blonde raised a brow, “How is food going to help? What’s wrong with my meal bars, there formulated for-”

“They're gross and bland, they taste like cardboard.” The pinkette replied flatly, finishing his tea and setting the cup down. He got up to go since it was close to time, “Anyway, my moms invited you both to dinner tonight. I sent Zexion the address and we really hope you’ll be there.” Marluxia smiled, before heading out, Vexen bid him a distant goodbye.  
That evening Vexen loaded his son into their car and drove to the address the silverette gave him, across town no less, for this dinner the boys seemed so excited about. He would have been more upset, but really how could he be when Zexion looked so thrilled to be going? The blonde smiled a tiny bit when his son jumped so quickly out of the car and rushed up to the front porch of the lovely Victorian with all the plants everywhere, by the gods there were so many plants! The house looked nearly overgrown in them. 

Zexion had chosen to wear a dark blue turtleneck sweater and black jeans, his usual dress shoes, he hoped he looked okay as he fused a little with his unruly hair. Knocking on the door, heart racing, he was acutely aware of his father's presence as the elder man stood beside him. “This place is…” Vexen began, but paused at the look the silverette shot him. Withering. “Nice.” The blonde settled on at last, looking away.

The door opened finally and a woman stood before them with a pleasant smile, she was dressed in a lovely black dress with lots of stylish lace, gloves, and a cute choker. Zexion knew whom she must be instantly by her pink hair and blue eyes, “Rose?” He asked to be sure, the woman nodded, curls bouncing elegantly, “You must be Zexion! Heh~ You're as adorable as my son bragged you were!” She exclaimed in a faint French accent, her smile as brilliant as her sons. The silverette flushed at the compliment, ducking his head a little, “Erm, thank you, ma’am…”

Rose turned to Vexen, eyeing him a moment, “And you must be Vexen Academic? You're surprisingly more handsome than I expected you to be.” She smiled at the blonde who raised a brow, muttering a confused thank you. The pinkette ushered them inside and to the lavishly decorated living room, “Barbara! Marluxia! Guests have arrived!” She called out, heading into another room once they were seated. Zexion was restless, looking about the house, keeping his hands to himself. He didn’t want to soil anything. The blonde on the other hand relaxed in his chair, giving everything a stern look, he still wasn’t completely accepting of his sons dating choice. Though he was slowly warming up to Marluxia, very slowly. 

Speak of the devil and he came rushing in, immediately picking Zexion up in a strong hug and kissing his cheek. “I’m so glad you made it! You look so dashing today darling~” The silverette blushed, but smiled, “Hm~ Thank you…You look wonderful too.” He complimented, admiring the elder mans cute pink v-neck shirt and white jeans that had flower patterns embroidered on the legs.

Barbara came into the room next, she was a tall woman, dark skinned with bright, intelligent green eyes and dark brown hair. Dressed the most casual of the three in a simple t-shirt that proclaimed ‘Animals Rock’ and blue jeans that had seen better days. Her smile seemed to just lighten the whole room, “So this is the cutie that caught our sons eye huh? You seem very nice, Zexion.” The silverette muttered a thank you, not really sure how to comment. Marluxia tutted, “He doesn’t just look it, he is very nice.” He smiled at this, before pulling the other with him to the kitchen. Ignoring Vexen’s protest about them being alone together. The pinkette’s parents gave the blonde a strange look, “Why not? They are adults, no?” Rose asked, tilting her head, Barbara backing her up, “Yeah, they can make their own decision. Besides, the kitchen? Really? What’s the worst their going to do? Bake cookies or make us dinner together?” The women shared a laugh, Vexen let out a nervous one, “Right…”

And cook is what they did, Zexion was curious about it so Marluxia had him help. They made the whole meal and even a fruit based dessert after. All vegetarian of course. They set the table, put food out, bumping into each other now and again and giggling about it. Once everyone had sat down and started eating they struck up small talk, mostly about the garden and plants. Zexion was extremely interested in his boyfriend’s hobbies. Rose was nearly bouncing when she finally opened her mouth, turning to Vexen, “So! I have a show in Paris in just a few days, which is just in time for the boys break and I was thinking it would be so wonderful for all of us to go on a family trip!”

Vexen raised a brow, slowly lowering his fork, “I’m sure you’ll have fun…?” He replied with confusion and she shook her head, “No no! I mean all of us. Like everyone here! You and Zexion and me and Barbara and Marluxia!” The blonde’s brows went into his hairline, looking around the table and starting to shake his head, but Marluxia spoke up, “It would be an excellent opportunity for our families to get to know each other. And for Zexion to learn about another country first hand! It’ll be totally safe and we can all do lots of family activities!” 

The blonde opened and closed his mouth, eyeing all the hopeful faces around him before breaking down and sighing, “Fine, we’ll all go.” Rose and Marluxia cheered, the pink haired woman pulling something from her pocket and thrusting it at Vexen, “Great! Here’s your plane ticket!” Vexen frowned at her, giving her a look, “You already bought them? Seriously? What if I had said no?”

Rose gave the most innocent expression as she replied with, “Kidnapped Zexion.” Barbara gently slapped her arm and shook her head, “No! That’s illegal!” She chastised her wife, sniffing afterward and looking at her glass as she went to take a sip and went on with, “But he’s an adult and since he already said he wanted to go we would have just adopted him and taken him anyway.”  
_______________________________________

That Friday, the last day before break, Saix was walking down the hall with his father. “I can’t believe you forgot your wallet again.” The bluenette sighed heavily, but smiled a little at the older man as they shared a laugh over it. They had been on the way to lunch to discuss their break plans. Currently it was a debate between a trip to the beach in Atlantica or going camping and rock climbing again on Mt. Olympus. “I think climbing would be more fun, plus since break falls on the full moon we’d be far enough from people you couldn’t cause problems.” Mr. Deviner pointed out, giving his son a knowing look. The younger man flushed a little, “So would going to the beach...There’s a smaller place near Atlantica called Port Royal, they have a lot of out of the way beaches to visit there. We could even camp on one.”   
They were on the second floor of the administrative building, everyone was out to lunch, or supposed to be. Nearly to the Dean’s office they could head muffled sounds, Saix picking up more defined noise than his father was likely picking up. “It’s coming from your office…” The younger man mumbled, the two picking up their pace to reach the door. There was a scream from a familiar voice and the door literally burst off its hinges, water spilling out of the room along with debris and a sopping wet man with black hair that held silver streaks.   
Saix let out a vicious growl at the man before rushing past him, hearing sorrowed whimpers from within the water damaged room.


	10. No Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Rape ahead!

Xigbar led Demyx by the hand through the administrative building, the blonde glancing behind them warily, “Xigbar, I thought we were going to lunch?” He asked softly, uncertain and starting to freak out a little. The raven was smiling in a wild way that unsettled the younger man, he didn;t answer, just pulled the blonde into a room and locked the door behind them. Demyx walked around the office a bit, seeing the books and file cabinets before spotting the nameplate on the desk and lifting it. “This is...the Dean’s office? What are we doing here?” The blonde asked, lifting his head, the nameplate clattering to the floor when he was startled to find his boyfriend right in front of him.

“Xigbar-?!” The raven was kissing him, pressing him against the desk, hands snaking up his t-shirt. Demyx began to panic, shoving the other back, blue eyes wide in horror. “No! Not again! I-I am not doing this in the Dean’s off-” Xigbar growled and cut him off with another kiss, pushing his tongue in the smaller man's mouth and pressing him more roughing against the oak desk. The blonde protested though, pushing the other off enough to end the kiss but Xigbar was at his neck, kissing and sucking at his skin. “N-no! Xigbar! Stop! Please?! I could get expelled! You could get fired!!” He tried to shove the other off again, but the raven wasn’t having it.

Xigbar struck out, slapping Demyx so hard his head whipped to the side and he tasted blood instantly. His lip stung and his face throbbed, tears building up. He kept fighting, as long as he could, trying to stop the man from continuing. Crying out when he was struck particularly hard in the ribs and the air was knocked out of him, the blonde choking as he tried to breath, the raven grabbing him by his hair and forcing him to bend over the desk. Papers and pens scattered everywhere, “S-stop!” Demyx croaked out, trying to stand back up.

The raven only laughed, “Come on baby, just relax and enjoy this.” He said into the smaller mans ear as he yanked his shorts down, letting them fall to his ankles underwear and all. Demyx tried kicking the older man, praying he could land a hit that would make the other stumble long enough for him to escape. But he only managed to hit his ankle and piss him off more, the blondes head lifted and slammed down on the desk so hair he saw stars. Blood gushed from his now broken nose. “Stop fighting you little whore!” 

Demyx whimpered as Xigbar put a hand to his mouth to keep him from being so loud, he didn’t even prep as he pushed his way in with only a little sweat and saliva as lubricant. The blonde screamed, but it was muffled thanks to that hand, the pain almost unbearable as he tried to fight harder. The raven ignored his pain, just started thrusting, hard and quick. Blood slickening the smaller mans hole as he was abused, his legs feeling weak.

Demyx felt dizzy and sick to his stomach, the tears blurring his vision. He shut his blue eyes, focusing on his powers. There was no large source of water near by so he used the only water he could, what was inside his own body. It was dangerous using it, too much, too powerful an attack with it could kill him. But he couldn’t take this anymore, even if this attack killed him, he wasn’t going to be use anymore. The blonde gathered the water in his body and forced it outward in a massive blast that flooded the room and threw the raven hard enough against the door to break it from its hinges. The younger man whimpered as he slid to the floor in a heap, it was hard to breath, everything hurt and tasted of copper. 

The blonde felt faint, closing his eyes a moment till he heard a vicious and familiar growl, looking up to see Saix coming into the room. Demyx choked on a sob, hugging himself, hunched over and trying to hide as much himself as he could. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” He cried, shaking like he was freezing. Saix dropped to his knees beside him, telling him that it was okay, that everything was going to be okay. Those were the last things he heard as he lost consciousness, the loss of so much water taking its toll.

Saix pulled Demyx into his arms, panic filling him when the younger man passed out, he looked so broken. So small right then. The color in his skin was nearly nonexistent. He lifted him carefully, rushing to the door, “I’m getting him to a doctor!” He shouted to his father who was dealing with Xigbar, asking him what had happened none too gently. The Dean only replied that he should be careful. Saix was as careful as he could be in his rush and worry, putting Demyx gently in the passenger seat of is SUV and strapping him in. 

The bluenette jumped in the driver seat and sped off to the hospital, parking in front of the ER entrance and getting out, ignoring the yells that he couldn’t park there. He pulled the still unconscious blonde from his seat, Demyx’s head hitting his shoulder limply. The blonde felt hot to the touch, something he knew to be unnatural for the normally cool tempetured man. The nurse who had yelled at him saw the blonde and immediately rushed to help Saix, shouting ahead that they needed a gurner and a doctor. 

One minute he was holding Demyx and the next he was watching the blonde being wheeled away and told he had to stay put. Saix growled and tried to follow, but conceded to do as he was told, pacing back and forth. They asked him questions, he answered as much as he could. The blonde’s name? Demyx Nocturne. His name? Saix Diviner. Relationship? Friends. Demyx’s blood type? He didn’t know. Any known illnesses? No? Allergies? No? What happened? His boyfriend beat him and may have raped him. His powers? Water based, he used a water attack to get his boyfriend off, I found him at the moment he used it.

Hours seemed to pass before the doctors came to tell him Demyx was stable, but still not awake. He’d been dehydrated from the attack he’d used, at least they think thats the majority of it. They informed him that Demyx was in pretty bad shape all around though, he had a lot of sprains, bruises, at least one cracked rib and several bruised ones. He was lucky he didn’t have a concussion as far as they could tell. But his nose was broken. He was also suffering from malnutrition, likely he’d been going though this a while and had stopped eating for one reason or another due to depression. 

“You should really go home son, he won’t be awake for a while.” The doctor told him but Saix shook his head, “No, I’m staying till he wakes up.” He replied, determined to be there for the blonde, “May I wait in his room?” The doctor looked like he was going to say no, but nodded, “Alright, but only this time. Visiting hours are way over young man.”  
Saix was grateful, thanking the man several times on the way to the room. Once he was alone with Demyx, seeing him all hooked up like that, he wanted to scream. Wanted to be sick. Wanted to hold the blonde till he was better. Wanted to beat Xigbar within an inch of his miserable life for doing this to someone so sweet and kind as Demyx. 

The bluenette pushed the anger down as far as he could for now, calling his father to see what he was planning with the bastard right now, the phone rang only twice. “How is he?” His father asked at once, voice strained with what the younger man assumed was anger. “He’s stable. Dehydrated, bruised ribs, one cracked. Broken nose.” There was a silence a moment, “What about Xigbar?” 

“I called the police, I told them what I knew. Their going to want to talk to Demyx I’m sure...but they arrested the bastard.” The elder replied, silence again before Saix told his father he would be staying the night with Demyx or until he at least woke up. They bid each other a goodnight and hung up. The blunette fiddled with his phone a bit before texting Marluxia, telling him a little of what had happened, explaining only that Xigbar had hospitalized Demyx and not real detail. Marluxia sent his condolences and asked if the other needed anything, “Might need some company tomorrow so I don’t break something.” Marluxia agreed to meet him tomorrow whenever Demyx was released, if he even was. If not whenever Saix text him again.


End file.
